


Rank 1: Confidant Unlocked

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Two of Swords: Journey with Minor Arcana [2]
Category: Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: there was so much research, when you realize the tower confidant and the swords confidant start the same day, yuugi is good at games but doesn't win all the time bc that's Boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: Akira's first meeting, both with the King, and Mutou himself. Still, it's strange that someone with a Mementos shadow could possibly be so kind....





	Rank 1: Confidant Unlocked

In order to progress Yoshikuni’s Mementos thing, the Thieves had to talk to someone named “The King” in Akihabara. And by the Thieves, that really means Akira. Well, and Morgana, for whatever that’s worth.

 

Anyway, after hanging around arcades in Akihabara for ages, Akira finally found a lead. Apparently, the King was an elementary schooler. Akira couldn’t exactly judge. So the kid was good at video games; that’s hardly strange. Maybe he just had a lot of free time.

 

No, what was really strange was the punk boy playing against him. From what Akira had gathered from the various NEETs scattered around the arcade, everyone was too frightened to challenge King. Apparently, he had a wicked temper and a cutting tongue, insulting anyone who even dared approach him. So the fact he actually had an opponent was shocking enough. It was the familiarity of the boy that was _really_ odd. Short, with wildly gelled hair and enough leather to give every single Phantom Thief their own holster and still have some left over.

 

It was Mutou Yuugi.

 

\--

 

“Akira, look! It’s Mutou!” Morgana hissed, nudging him through the bag with his paw. Akira shushed him quietly, not wanting to get kicked out. He watched the two play for a while, raising an eyebrow at the game. Mutou was giving King a run for his money, but ended up losing by a narrow margin. He groaned as the kid cheered, a small smile on his face.

 

“Looks like you beat me this time, Oda-kun!” he said good-naturedly. The King, Oda, laughed smugly, crossing his arms.

 

“The student beat the master!” he crowed. Mutou nudged him gently, barely moving him. It was strange, watching them. Mutou seemed kind, far too kind to have killed people. If it weren’t for the distinctive hairstyle shared with his Shadow, Akira would’ve thought that he was a completely different person. Maybe this is what he used to be, like what RedVictory had said?

 

If that were the case though, then why would Mutou have such a drastic personality switch? The more he learned about Mutou, the less he felt he _understood._

 

It kinda bugged him, honestly. But, he needed to talk to Oda, and if Mutou was there too it was a good way to gather intel without having to stalk the poor guy. So, gathering up his guts, he went over to them.

 

“Hey, can I play you?”

 

\--

 

It took some verbal contorting, and a promise to have the Phantom Thieves put Oda’s name somewhere only they can access, but he managed to secure some tips about how to beat the cheater. Mutou had been watching, a small, proud smile on his face. After Oda left, saying something about not wanting to be late for dinner, Akira turned to Mutou. “So, you taught him, right?” he asked quietly. Mutou nodded, glancing up at him.

 

“Yeah, I did. Saw him playing one time, all by himself. He was pretty good, but was still losing pretty badly and his technique was all over the place. So I taught him some tricks, and now he can beat me most of the time!” Mutou grinned, and Akira swore it was like looking into the sun. “I’m really proud of how far he’s come, honestly. And besides, it makes him happy! That’s what’s _really_ important, in the end,” he added.

 

“Don’t trust that smile, Joker! Remember, he’s got a Shadow!” Morgana warned. Akira subtly dug an elbow into his bag, not appreciating the judgement radiating from it in waves. Mutou blinked, a puzzled frown pulling at his pierced lips.

 

“Did I just hear a cat....?” he wondered, fiddling with the thick chain hanging around his neck. Akira stiffened slightly, but shrugged like he was too relaxed to care. Mutou shook his head, a slight blush spreading across his face, making some previously-unnoticed scars stand out in stark relief. “Probably just a game......” He coughed, looking up at Akira again. “A-Anyway, what’d you say your name was?” he asked.

 

“I didn’t. I’m Kurusu Akira.” Mutou nodded, ducking his head sheepishly.

 

“R-Right, sorry. I’m Mutou Yuugi. It’s nice to meet you, Kurusu-kun! I hope we can become friends.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> yuugi looks more like a delinquent than in canon. i'll link an image later when i make a ref
> 
> EDIT: Image up! Visit my deviantart, theartisticintrovert.deviantart.com for more art by me


End file.
